1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for supporting movement between heterogeneous networks and a method of moving a network thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
In general, a mobile terminal for supporting movement between networks may transmit or receive data to or from a first network when located at the first network and may transmit or receive data to or from a second network when moved to the second network. Accordingly, the mobile terminal may not receive any data from the second network when located at the first network.
As described above, when the mobile terminal moves from the first network to the second network, considerable time is consumed to register the mobile terminal in the second network so as to set a link. Accordingly, when the network is moved, data communication may be stopped or delayed.